


Don't Drive Drunk

by Kinah_Jala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Driving, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinah_Jala/pseuds/Kinah_Jala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What – what are you doing?”</p><p>I returned to her vagina. My tongue paused over her inner lips, then pointed and dived in. I flicked at her clit. She writhed upwards, gasping for more. I pulled away.</p><p>“Convincing you.” I smirked up at her.</p><p>*</p><p>You know all those 'Don't Drink Drive' adverts? Here's one way to actually convince people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drive Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cam and Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cam+and+Ariel).



> So a friend was writing about some 'sad porn' she'd read, and I didn't know porn could be sad so was like 'Students Against Drunk Driving porn?' and then was dared to write this.  
> It is my first attempt at porn and all that goes with that. Could be read as eight F/F or F/M.  
> Please review!

I watched as she stumbled on her way out to the car. Her cheeks were ruddy, nose swollen. Tangled brown hair bounced with each step. As the key scraped against the lock, she swore half-heartedly.

“Don’t.”

The girl twisted around as her breath stuttered out her nose. I leaned against the car and smirked at her inelegant ‘hahISSHEEW’. Her cheeks dusted pink as she wiped at snot trickling over her upper lip.

“Waddaya mean, don’t?” she slurred.

I stepped towards her, watching in delight as she swayed back, the elegant curvature of her arse flattening against the car door. “Don’t drive. You’re drunk, it’s not safe.” I soften my harsh voice as I lean to whisper in her ear. “You’re too pretty to carelessly drive your life away.”

She twisted against me. I felt her chest writhing against mine. Her hands came up to push ineffectually at my breasts.

“None of that,” I snapped, pinning her hands against the car. Twisting my red scarf around her wrists, I gently tugged the keys from her. “You’re not going anywhere without me.” My voice darkened with promise.

She glared at me from red-rimmed eyes. “Make me,” she challenged.

“Oh, with pleasure,” I smiled at her. My hands trailed up her arms to let her test the restraints. She twisted with panic as she realized the strength of her bonds.

“Lemme go! I can drive home if I want. I’m not drunk, I’ll be fine, just let me go!” she slurred more with fear.

Frowning, I tipped her head back so she was looking me in the eye. “I won’t force you not to drive,” I caressed the words “I’ll convince you.” Puzzled, she stopped struggling. The car was parked in a sufficiently dark and out of the way corner. I slid down her body, letting my hands run down her neck, over her breasts, her stomach, coming to rest on those luscious hipbones. The pavement gritted my knees as I mouthed at her crotch.

She gasped. I frowned at her skirt, then simply tore it in half. She was wearing nothing underneath. I raised my eyebrow at her, smirking. “Why you’re practically begging for this,” I scolded. She murmured. Ignoring her, I gently parted the lips of her vagina.

Dipping my head towards her, I started by sucking liberally at her inner lips. I lapped at them, starting at the part of her legs then gradually working my way up. I continued to her navel, dipping into her bellybutton.

“What – what are you doing?”

I returned to her vagina. My tongue paused over her inner lips, then pointed and dived in. I flicked at her clit. She writhed upwards, gasping for more. I pulled away.

“Convincing you.” I smirked up at her.

“Oh, god. God,” She breathed as I kissed her inner thigh. She tugged ineffectually at her ties as I ignored her most sensitive parts. “Please, please, please!” Her shoulders hitched as she ached to grab onto me and pull me back.

Capitulating, I nosed between her lips. I tongued her clit. Running my tongue over it made her buck against me. Flicking at it distracted her so much she didn’t notice my hand trail upwards until I had buried a finger inside her. The sudden intrusion made her whimper. She spread her legs wider and wider, resting her weight against the car.

Pulling back, I held up the keys I had taken off her. “I can think of a better use for these,” I said, separating the egg-shaped keyring from the rest. I sucked on it, licking around the egg until it was slick with my saliva. Angling the pointed end towards where my finger was holding her open, I pressed it slowly inside her.

She yelped and bucked. I wasn’t sure whether she was trying to take more or pull away. I reached behind her back to gently grasp one of her hands. She slumped against the car, moaning in acceptance of the intrusion. The keys hung, jingling, from the protruding end of the egg. I grasped them between my teeth, and slowly pulled it out of her. She twisted her other hand around within the bonds to hold mine more tightly.

I pushed my finger back inside her and flicked my tongue at her clit. She yelped, head thrown back. Her vagina pulsed around my finger as she came. I moved my hands to hold her upright, leaving dark handprints of cum on her skirt.

*

I held the keys out as I stood up, a silent question. She looked up at me tiredly, then down to my hand clasped around her hip. Laughing hysterically, she threw her head back.

“You’ve convinced me. No more driving drunk. But how am I supposed to get home?”

I leaned close, lips brushing her ear. “I’ve a car, and I’m sober”.

She glanced at me from beneath her eyelashes. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in a car.”


End file.
